RIA 20 Striker (Commander Custom)
F: GL: |ammocost = MG: $1600 for 200 normal $6400 for 200 HDA F: $160 for 100 normal $640 for 100 HDA GL:$160 for 50 normal $640 for 50 HDA |ammoused = 9.69x78mm TNS-TH-C APHEI Fragmenting Rounds TNF Fuel 40mm TNAPG Rounds |addstat = +10% Crit Chance 15% on Crit to Super Crit (MG only) Ignores 100% of all resists, including from skills, as well as shield-type defenses. ORIGINAL quality gets a 10X damage boost to this gun when held by SkyrunnerM35. |1dps = Multiply all values by 3 when SkyrunnerM35 is wielding an ORIGINAL quality. MG: 50,000 Semi-Auto 60,000 Burst F: 76,000 GL:30,000 |mdps = Multiply all values by 3 when SkyrunnerM35 is wielding an ORIGINAL quality. MG: 2,500,000 Semi-Auto 3,000,000 Burst F: 760,000 GL: 600,000 |ammodimension = 9.69x78mm (about .38 cal) One molecule of TNF Fuel 40mm |ammomadeof = DXZ-3919 Ultra-Alloy-reinforced osmium |velocity = 30,000 ft./sec. |weight = 10 lbs. (unloaded) 15 lbs. (loaded) |accessories = (all integrated) XB356 IR Triangulator laser sight Dual 15,000 TW homing plasma tentacles DXZ-3919 Ultra-Alloy tripod ZA306 Slasher bayonet 1,500-lumen tac-light XA719 Vaporizer antiplasma grenade launcher XB209 Targetter scope (up to 6X magnification) XB928 Cardiograph heartbeat sensor XA703 Volcano flamethrower }} Overview The RIA 20 Striker (Commander Custom), Commander Custom Striker, or RIA 20 Striker TFU-SKM35 (I will refer to it with any of the three) is a powerful, heavily-modified RIA 20 Striker modified by Terran Armory. It's not a gun, but rather an augment. It costs $15,000,000 and needs to be applied to a 12**** empty Striker and won't work on any other gun. This is the normal quality. You can get one in GENUINE quality by getting one as an independent weapon from a strongbox. The first one (aka mine) is in ORIGINAL quality. The name is displayed in yellow text when seen in multiplayer, has the premium weapon background, and if the one wielding an ORIGINAL Commander Custom Striker is named SkyrunnerM35 (either me, or anyone creating a character with the name), the gun will have a 3X damage boost. It has select-fire, which is toggled by pressing "Y", similar to the Hawkeye's bullet settings. The two modes are the good-old semi-auto, and a 3-round burst. The gun also has a grenade launcher (fire by pressing right-click) and a flamethrower. (fire by pressing middle-click) Other features include: * A heartbeat sensor (Detects zombies through walls and identifies hitboxes) * An extendable tripod (Press "G" to drop the gun as a sentry and press "G" again anywhere to have it teleport to you. It'll automatically teleport to you once it runs out of ammunition) * Dual plasma tentacles (Automatically extend out of the gun and instantaneously latching on to the zombies closest to you or the strongest boss within range, dealing 1 damage 1000 times a second) * Revenge crits (Just like the Frontier Justice. Each of your sentries store 2 guaranteed crits on each kill, and 1 on each assist. Crits are granted to your gun when the sentry runs out of ammunition. Sentries built by the TMSOA MK. II or III will grant crits when destroyed. Revenge crits always deal 3X damage regardless of skills) * A tac-light (Automatically activates in dark places) * Once you get into melee range, a 1.5-meter-long bayonet activates and stabs the zombie, dealing 1000 damage every half-second. It automatically retracts once all zombies exit the 1.5-meter-range of the bayonet. * Press "B" to use the adrenaline syringe held in the stock. It applies a level 25 Adrenaline effect to your guy for 15 seconds and is single-use. * The main gun also has a chance to Super Crit, with the chance being 15% on crit (Revenge Crits included). Super Crits for this gun deal 10X crit damage. * In addition to that, it fires adaptive armor-piercing rounds that ignore all resists, INCLUDING resists from Tough Body, Die Another Day, and shield-type armor. Put short: this gun can punch clean through even a TMSOA MK. II's defenses and kill the guy wearing it in a single burst. * End result: One of the most overpowered guns in the game. Trivia *The original Commander Custom Striker is an independent weapon in itself. After Rubicon was founded in 3003, Terran Armory figured out how to modify a regular Striker into a Commander Custom one, as this is cheaper than building it from scratch. *The original idea was going to be a 10*** Striker ( stuff and cores didn't exist yet) with slight increases in certain stats, 3-round burst, and a grenade launcher, but I got a little carried away designing the weapon. *Rubicon wasn't very happy at the "unauthorized upgrade, manufacture, and sale" (funny, because the non-GENUINE versions were created by a collaboration of Rubicon and us) of this gun, so they teamed up with Rancor and built the T20 Rampage. *A right-handed version can be obtained via giving a "CI" RIA 20 Striker (Commander Custom) Ambidextrous Adaptation to this gun. *TNS-TH-C APHEI Fragmenting Rounds stands for T'erran '''N'etwork 'S'tandard 'T'hermal 'H'eavy 'C'ustom 'A'rmor-'P'''iercing '''H'igh-'E'''xplosive '''I'ncendiary '''Fragmenting Rounds, TNF Fuel stands for T'erran '''N'etwork 'F'lamethrower '''Fuel, and TNAPG Rounds stands for T'erran '''N'etwork 'A'nti'p'''lasma '''G'renade '''Rounds. *The gun was originally going to have the ability where if someone who was BOTH right-handed AND a high-level Assault were to touch this, the gun would self-destruct and permanently kill the character, AKA deleting it. This was eventually scrapped. Gallery Commander Custom Striker.JPG|The first draft. Commander Custom Striker (Updated).JPG|The second draft, with a firing selector, adrenaline syringe, and UNT minimized emblem. Commander Custom Striker (Updated) (2).JPG|The third draft, with a larger, more realistically-sized firing selector and buttons to operate things such as its laser sight. Commander Custom Striker (Updated) (3).JPG|The fourth draft, with a flamethrower. File:RIA 20 Striker CC.png|Kamarin's rendering of the gun. Commander Custom Striker (Updated) (4).png|A slightly-modified version of Kamarin's rendering. This is the current draft. Category:Assault Rifles Category:Thermal Weapons Category:Weapons